boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cera Lewis
Cera Lewis (b. 2000) was a High General of the Girl-Team. During the Second School War, she attempted to succeed where Watson failed, but Natalia Thornton questioned the adequacy of her loyalty. Biography Early life Cera Lewis was born in 2000. In her early years, she associated herself with many female children who planned to join the Girl-Team under Helen McKeen. When she arrived at Tower Placement School, she already had several friends. She also formed a close bond with Emily Watson. School War Battle of GT-1 Base Emily found the boys at a secret meeting. Although she did not know what they had discussed, she did locate Steven, Summer, and Andrew, and captured all three of them. The three heroes were all sentenced to death in the arena in the underground Girl-Team base by Emily. Cera Lewis accompanied Natalia Thornton to the Girl-Team summit in the GT-1 Base, and viewed the opening stages of the Battle of the GT-1 Base directly from the central arena, when an army of Boy-Team members and replicas invaded the base. Retreating with Thornton into the Girl-Team war room, the pair then escaped aboard Beethoven II’s shuttle. However, when Lewis saw Jay piloting a stolen tank to intercept Emily Watson, she landed with Natalia and confronted him in two vehicles within the vessel. Jay was able to defeat both of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Emily. Beethoven II would later locate them and get them to their homes, where he lied to their parents that the two had been caught in an “absolutely terrible accident.” Maryland and aftermath As Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen traveled to Maryland to return Eegan Grover to his mother, Cera Lewis walked to the playground on Emily Watson’s behest and barged in on Jay Organa. They began to duel with laser swords. Their battle led them into an alleyway, where Jay finally defeated her. Later on, Cera Lewis assisted Emily Watson and the entire Girl-Team army in destroying an entire neighborhood. Just then, Beethoven II exposed both Aidan and Tyrone. Emily ordered them to pass a message to Steven Thompson telling him she challenged him to destroy the Bow-Tie. After Tyrone and Aidan headed off, she asked Cera Lewis how many men it takes to deliver a message. Realizing where this was going, Lewis cocked her gun and replied, “Only one!”. Ultimately, only Aidan delivered the message, heavily implying that Lewis killed Tyrone. First Battle of Tower Placement Shortly before the battle, Cera Lewis witnessed Summer Petersen being exposed as a double agent, which made her very upset. After breaking out of prison, the boys arrived at Tower Placement for a surprise attack, hiding in the shadows. However, Emily Watson anticipated this and sent the entire army to fight, and a heated battle took place. Cindy Lewis fought by Emily’s side until the latter broke off to pursue Steven Thompson. Finally, the girls were forced to split up, and Lewis joined Colette as the girls regrouped around the arena. Though outnumbered by their enemies, the girls fought to the end. Finally, Lewis managed to kill her longtime enemy, Larry Hunt. Upon arriving at the battle, Jay Organa took after Lewis, who was dueling Helen McKeen and just about to overpower her. Although Jay stopped Lewis from killing McKeen, Lewis survived the encounter. Ultimately, it was the boys who held the upper hand. Cera knew this perfectly well when Helen McKeen signaled for a cessation of the fight. She offered the chance to surrender, and the girls were more than happy to oblige. Lewis immediately fled the school for a seemingly permanent time, along with the others. Between the wars With Emily Watson dead, Cera Lewis signed a treaty with the Boy-Team at gunpoint, surrendering to their cause. This treaty was opposed by fellow member Lisa Perry, who attempted to kill Steven. However, Ammon Grant intervened and fought Perry, seriously injuring her in the process. Second School War At some point following the Battle of Orem, Cera Lewis was informed of a sighting of Boy-Team operative, Cooper Miller, but she dismissed it and told Taylor Avery, who had given her the information, that the Cavaliers of Thornton wouldn't listen to every little word somebody said about the Boy-Team. However, Thornton, who had been listening the whole time, revealed herself, chastising Lewis in front of Avery and telling her that the Cavaliers would do anything to destroy the Armies of Organa. Thornton bluntly asked her if she would stand by her side, and while Lewis hastily confirmed she would, Thornton looked unconvinced of her honesty. During the Second Battle of Tower Placement a year after the beginning of the war, Cera Lewis confronted Steven Thompson. Thompson tried to reason with her, but Lewis claimed that it was too late and captured him, before bringing him to Natalia Thornton. As Lewis watched, Thornton battled Thompson, prompting her to leave through a chamber. Steven won, and he proceeded to kill Natalia — or so he thought. Natalia faked her death and was hiding. This event left Cera Lewis in disarray, who desperately attempted to rebuild the Cavalier forces. While Natalia Thornton was disenchanted, she still communicated with Lewis. Imprisonment After the war, Cera Lewis was captured by Steven Thompson and brought to court for her actions during both wars, leaving her dreams of continuing the Girl-Team cause in tatters. To Steven’s utter shock, Lewis was ordered to jail for five years (he thought she would end up there for life). It is unknown what became of her when she was released. Physical description Cera Lewis was an eccentric-looking girl, with slightly crossed eyes and blonde, flowing hair that she usually did into pigtails in her earlier years. Her wardrobe consisted of plain shirts with colorful collars. She usually wore jeans and tennis shoes as well. Personality and traits Cera Lewis was the embodiment of conflict. The dark warrior represented a focal point between evil and good, a balance that won her the favor of Emily Watson. In the Second School War, she longed to succeed where Watson failed. In addition, Cera was a fan of Mr. Demonic NoHead — the latter was her idol. As Natalia Thornton stated, she had shut down compassion and suppressed most of the good side of herself when she realized the good side of herself was valued by the Supreme Leader, but not so much by the Black Sorceress. Despite siding with Thornton, Lewis was conflicted and disillusioned with her decision, to an extent. Her moral struggle did not go unnoticed by her mistress. Yet, she had no fear of battle. She boldly strode into battle, confident in her power and her purpose. Relationships Emily Watson ]] In her early years, Cera Lewis created a very close bond with Emily Watson. As the School War began in 2011, Cera’s embodiment between light and darkness made Cera very favorable in Emily’s eyes. Emily held her in high favor, even making her a Girl-Team General and allowing her to use a laser sword against the Boy-Team. After the war, it became clear that Cera would do anything to continue the Girl-Team cause. Natalia Thornton Cera at one point drew immense interest from Natalia Thornton, who was deeply interested in her skills and morale. In the light of the Second School War, Cera became a High General to Natalia, though she doubted her from time-to-time. At some point, Natalia began to sense Cera's loyalty had began to waver and had no qualms confronting her over it, bluntly asking whether she would stand by her as the Battle of Orem unfolded and not looking convinced when Cera tried to assure her. Nevertheless, Cera, while not visibly upset, wasn't happy at all when Natalia seemingly died. Steven Thompson Cera Lewis saw Steven Thompson as her archenemy because he led the opposite faction in the School War, and hated him for the threat he posed. Summer Petersen , a friend.]] In 2008 and part of 2009, Cera Lewis wanted to recruit Summer Petersen to the Girl-Team, but Helen McKeen would not allow it. In the following war, Cera came to despise Summer for the threat she posed with Steven. Cera was very glad when Summer “joined” the Girl-Team, and the two formed a close bond. Behind the scenes On , D. Isaac Thomas elaborated on Cera Lewis' mindset. Portrayal in the graphic novelizations Cera Lewis is called "Cindy Lewis" in the graphic novelizations of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. She is not seen during the Battle of the Bow-Tie and was presumably not on board, though it is possible that she was one of the Girl-Team members who evacuated from the station before it was destroyed. Three months after the beginning of the Second School War, Cindy Lewis broke into the house of Steven Thompson. Steven tried to reason with her, claiming there was still good within her. However, Cindy claimed that it was too late and captured him, before bringing him to Natalia Thornton. As Cindy watched, Natalia tried to turn him to the dark side. However, Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in fencing combat. During the duel, Cindy left through a chamber. Steven won, and he proceeded to kill Natalia — or so he thought. Natalia faked her death and was hiding. Author's comments "She’s shut down compassion — how else would you become a High General? So she suppresses virtually all of the good side of herself. But then she’s losing everything she stood for, and suddenly, everything is absolutely terrifying. And I think that that is an accurate depiction of how some people fall into that kind of way of life and they realize what they really are in for. I felt sorry for Cera. Well, I’ve always known this was coming for Cera, obviously, however nasty she was." Etymology The name Cynthia originates from the byname of the Greek Goddess of the moon. Her last name, Lewis, is the medieval English form of “Louis.” A famous bearer was Lewis Carroll (1832-1898), the author of “Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland”. This was also the surname of C. S. Lewis (1898-1963), the author of “The Chronicles of Narnia”. The said name is the French form of Ludovicus, the Latinised form of Ludwig. This was the name of eighteen kings of France, starting with Louis I, the son of Charlemagne, and including Louis IX (Saint Louis), who led two crusades, and Louis XIV (the ‘Sun King’), who was the ruler of France during the height of its power, the builder of the Palace of Versailles, and the longest reigning monarch in the history of Europe. Appearances * * * * * * Category:Girl-Team Generals Category:2000 births Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Blonde-haired individuals Category:Cavaliers of Thornton Category:Villains Category:Heroines Category:Reformed individuals